


Nie ma to jak oral o poranku

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Oral, Reed body horror tag, poboczny Johnny Storm/Peter Parker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emocjonalne poranki Sue składają się z głowy męża między nogami i męczącym młodszym bratem mającym kryzysy egzystencjalne w najmniej odpowiednim czasie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie ma to jak oral o poranku

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611).

Sue nigdy nie narzekała na seks z Reedem.

No, czasami tylko na jego częstotliwość, bo jak Reed miał wenę twórczą, to potrafił tygodniami zapominać o kimkolwiek i czymkolwiek.

Ale nawet przed wypadkiem w kosmosie Reed był bardzo dbałym kochankiem i nigdy nie pozwalał, aby praca wkradła się do sypialni.

No, przynajmniej podczas uprawiania seksu, bo czasami nawet i sypialnia nie była wolna od wszelakich mądrości i mechanizmów Reeda, porozrzucanych po podłodze.

Fakt faktem, że Reed potrafił ją zadowolić i tylko to się liczyło. Na tym polu nic się nie zmieniło po wypadku… a przynajmniej nie w kwestii zadowolenia.

Sposób osiągnięcia tego zadowolenia zmienił się diametralnie.

Johnny mógł żartować, ile chciał (póki nie zorientował się, że spekuluje na temat życia seksualnego własnej siostry), ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że taki naukowiec jak Reed potrafił dostosować się do zmiany warunków.

I dostosował się, oj tak.

Sue nie spodziewała się, że Reed będzie w ogóle chciał eksperymentować ze swoją nowo nabytą elastycznością. Na dobrą sprawę jednak powinna wiedzieć, że eksperymenty to całe życie Reeda, więc nie przepuściłby żadnej okazji.

A jeśli brać pod uwagę entuzjazm, z jakim się za to zabrał w sypialni… Cóż, Sue naprawdę nie miała powodów do narzekania.

Teraz minęło już parę lat od okresu eksperymentowania, ale to nie znaczy, że Reed podchodził do seksu bez entuzjazmu. Właśnie używał nieproporcjonalnie zmienionych warg i języka do zadowalania jej, a nie było jeszcze ósmej rano.

Westchnęła i przeciągnęła się, mrużąc oczy z zadowolenia. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby budził ją tak codziennie. Mogłaby nawet drzemać za dnia, żeby tylko mógł ją tak budzić.

Oczywiście wiedziała, że nie ma na to nadziei, bo Reed był Naprawdę Zajętym Naukowcem, Którego Doba Miała Zbyt Mało Godzin. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, decydując się docenić to, że Reed postanowił “poświęcić” dzisiejszy poranek dla niej.

Zacisnęła uda na jego głowie przy szczególnie przyjemnym ruchu języka wewnątrz niej. Rozłożyła ręce na bok i odchyliła głowę na poduszki. Reeda i tak nie widziała, bo był pod kołdrą, a dzięki temu mogła przesuwać biodra tak, jak chciała. W pięściach trzymała prześcieradło i zagryzała wargę, starając się nie krzyknąć. Bo nieważne, że ściany były dźwiękochłonne; i tak nie miała zamiaru ryzykować, gdyby…

— Hej, Sue. — Johnny wparadował do pokoju bez pukania z zadowoleniem na twarzy. Sue szeroko otworzyła oczy i prawie podskoczyła. Uniosła się do siadu i zaczęła zagarniać kołdrę, aby się zakryć.

— Johnny! — skarciła go trochę rozhisteryzwanym głosem. — Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy… — Poczuła ugryzienie w udo i naprawdę podskoczyła. Ze złością zerknęła na łóżko, na którym…

… nie było śladu Reeda. Chociaż wyraźnie czuła, że nigdzie nie zniknął. Ani nawet nie przerwał swojego zajęcia.

Była świadoma tego, że rumieniec, który uprzednio gościł na jej twarzy powiększa się i ciemnieje. Odkaszlnęła i zacisnęła dłoń na udzie, wbijając w nie paznokcie, aby chociaż trochę się rozproszyć.

Cholera jasna, Reed. Musiał się całkowicie rozpłaszczyć pod kołdrą.

— … jesteśmy co? — zapytał Johnny. — Jesteśmy sami, nie? — zapytał i dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał. A gdy zobaczył, jak Sue zasłania się kołdrą, wysunął ręce do przodu w geście “nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego”. — Jezu, Sue, gdybym wiedział, że sypiasz nago, to bym nie wchodził, rety.

Sue zgrzytnęła zębami; nie była pewna czy ze złości czy przez to, że Reed zaczął ssać jej łechtaczkę.

— Trzeba było w ogóle nie wchodzić — udało jej się wykrztusić i przełknęła. — Czego chcesz?

Johnny usiadł na parapecie, w bezpiecznej odległości od roznegliżowanej siostry. Nie patrzył na nią, co akurat było wielkim plusem w tej sytuacji.

— Potrzebuję… pomocy. Takiej wiesz, ugh — wzdrygnął się — emocjonalnej.

— I potrzebujesz jej teraz. Rano. O tej godzinie. Co w ogóle robisz o tej godzinie na nogach?

Johnny wzruszył ramionami i zamajtał nogami.

— Grałem w nocy na konsoli i się zasiedziałem.

Sue zmarszczyła brwi, wdzięczna Reedowi, że trochę zwolnił (mniej wdzięczna, że do zabawy dodał palce). Johnny grający na konsoli to nic dziwnego. Johnny zarywający noce to nic dziwnego. Ale Johnny zarywający noce, bo gra na konsoli – to już jest niepokojące.

Dyskretnie wsunęła dłoń pod kołdrę i z ulgą wyczuła, że Reed kształtu głowy nie zmienił (nie musiał; akurat jego głowę zasłaniała kołdra), więc mogła wsunąć palce w jego włosy i pociągnąć go lekko. Na szczęście zrozumiał, chociaż całkiem pieszczot nie przerwał. Westchnęła, chociaż miała ochotę wręcz zamruczeć. Oraz w sumie kopnąć Johnny’ego, że przerwał jej taką chwilę, kiedy już prawie czuła zbliżający się orgazm.

— O co chodzi, Johnny? — zapytała w końcu, starając się ukryć swoje niezadowolenie.

Jej brat skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wykrzywił usta, podgryzając policzek od środka.

— Spider-Man chciał mi wczoraj powiedzieć, kim jest.

Oho, pomyślała Sue. Do rozważania problemów Johnny’ego ze Spider-Manem potrzebować będzie całego skupienia, ale z Reedem między nogami były na to naprawdę marne szanse. Spróbowała odciągnąć głowę męża od siebie, ale Reed po prostu pozwolił, żeby rozciągnęła mu skalp. Wciągnęła dużo powietrza przez nos i wypuściła je ustami.

— Chciał powiedzieć czy powiedział? — zapytała.

— Chciał, ale mu przerwałem.

Sue uniosła brwi. Po chwili syknęła cicho, kiedy Reed użył zębów.

— Czy użył słów sugerujących, że chce ci powiedzieć akurat to?

Johnny wyglądał, jakby nagle doznał olśnienia, ale szybko się opanował się.

— No… W sumie to nie użył słów.

Nawet Reed na chwilę przerwał, a jego głowa odchyliła się lekko w stronę okien. Sue postanowiła wykorzystać tę chwilę i wyrównać oddech.

— To skąd wiesz, że chciał ci zdradzić, kim jest? — zapytała. Reed najwyraźniej uznał, że kłopoty sercowe jego szwagra nie są jednak takim ważnym tematem (jeśli w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę, że Johnny ma kłopoty sercowe).

— No bo on… — zaczął Johnny i zmarszczył brwi. Znowu zagryzł wnętrze policzka.

Kiedy po dłuższej chwili nic nie dodał, a Reed zaczął językiem literować swoje imię, Sue westchnęła. Z przyjemności, ale można było to też podciągnąć pod westchnięcie na beznadziejność jej brata.

— Opowiedz dokładnie, co się stało — zaproponowała.

— Patrolowaliśmy ulice — od razu zaczął opowiadać Johnny, dodając do tej historii skomplikowane ruchy rąk i rozrzucając płonące iskierki — ale było bardzo spokojnie, więc postanowiliśmy się zwinąć. Ale przedtem kupiłem hot dogi i polecieliśmy z nimi na Statuę Wolności. Zjedliśmy je i trochę tam jeszcze posiedzieliśmy, i było mu zimno, więc kazałem mu się przysunąć, żeby się nie przeziębił. No i gadamy, gadamy, nie, a on nagle odwraca się do mnie i zaczyna ściągać maskę. To mu przerwałem i powiedziałem, że nie musi mi mówić, kim jest, bo i tak będę się z nim bujać. To zrobił się dziwny i nagle zaczął mówić milion słów na minutę i sobie poszedł.

Sue przygryzła wargę i przeklęła Johnny’ego mentalnie, bo jakby mówił jeszcze dłużej, to mogłaby zamaskować swoją reakcję na to, jak Reed powoli wyciągnął z niej język i przeciągnął go do łechtaczki. A tak tylko powierciła się trochę i zmusiła do oddychania przez nos.

— Czyli… — urwała, aby odkaszlnąć. — Czyli tak naprawdę nie wiesz, czy chciał coś powiedzieć, czy może… — Sue znowu przerwała i zagryzła wargę, jednak teraz w zamyśleniu.

Nie wiedziała jak uzmysłowić bratu, że Spider-Man wyraźnie daje mu jednoznaczne sygnały. Po każdej walce nie uciekał, jak zazwyczaj, ale trzymał się z Johnnym, kiedy ten akurat nie rozdawał autografów. Przyjmował każde zaproszenie na obiady do Baxter Building i siadał blisko Johnny’ego, chociaż wygodniej byłoby nieco dalej. Patrolował miasto z Johnnym, grał z nim dłużej niż zwykle, częściej bujał się na sieciach w okolicy.

A sam Johnny...

Sue potrząsnęła głową, podrapała Reeda po głowie i westchnęła. Nie wiedziała, jak przekonać Johnny’ego o jego heteroelastyczności.

Johnny coraz częściej wybierał towarzystwo Spider-Mana zamiast piszczących fanek. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że podczas obiadów cały czas obrywał z łokcia Spider-Mana. Częściej wylatywał na nocne patrole, częściej zapraszał Spider-Mana na gry, przerywał gnębienie Bena, kiedy Spider-Man mignął mu za oknem, i wyskakiwał, żeby za nim gonić.

Problemem było to, że Johnny nadal przyprowadzał dziewczyny do domu. I czasami Spider-Man to widział, bo wtedy przesiadywał z Reedem.

— Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć — podjęła Sue, kiedy Johnny nic nie wtrącił. Reed znowu użył zębów i poczuła dreszcz. Naprawdę chciała już, aby Johnny wyszedł i pozwolił jej w końcu dojść.

— No ale Sue, on się teraz na mnie fochnął! — zawołał Johnny, wyrzuciwszy ręce w górę.

Sue pochyliła głowę, aby zasłonić twarz włosami i zaczęła masować skroń, aby ukryć małe ruchy swoich bioder.

— Słuchaj, Johnny — rzuciła w końcu, nieco już zirytowana. — Nie masz pewności, że Spider-Man chciał ci się przedstawić. W końcu maskę unosi też kiedy z nami je, prawda?

— No tak — odpowiedział Johnny, zdziwiony jej tonem. — Ale już nie mieliśmy nic do jedzenia.

— Dobra. — Sue użyła swoich mocy, żeby popchnąć Johnny’ego do wyjścia. — Mówienie wykluczyliśmy, jedzenie wykluczyliśmy, to teraz się zastanów, do czego jeszcze ludzie używają ust, dobrze? — Wypchnęła go z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi na klucz.

Opadła na łóżko i wsunęła drugą rękę pod kołdrę, kierując głowę Reeda tam, gdzie chciała najbardziej. Posłuszny Reed dostosował się i w bardzo krótkim czasie Sue w końcu szczytowała.

Nie poruszyła się, kiedy poczuła, jak Reed przesuwa się wzdłuż jej ciała w górę i wycałowuje ścieżkę od jej łechtaczki do ust. Owinęła nogę wokół jego łydki oraz ramiona wokół szyi, kiedy ją pocałował. W końcu ułożył głowę między jej piersiami z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, a Sue głaskała jego włosy.

— Następnym razem doceniłabym, gdybyś przestał, kiedy mój brat wchodzi do pokoju.

Reed pocałował jej pierś.

— Mogłaś wytworzyć pole siłowe, żebym przestał.

Sue pociągnęła go za włosy, a Reed tylko uniósł się na rękach i znowu ją pocałował.


End file.
